<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Wanna Leave This Play Date With You by Katy_kat93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730365">Don’t Wanna Leave This Play Date With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_kat93/pseuds/Katy_kat93'>Katy_kat93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Manipulation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spinel is told she can’t say no, Verbal Abuse, but she also doesn’t try to, gem sensitivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_kat93/pseuds/Katy_kat93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t exactly what White had in mind when she decided to give Steven a Spinel to help take away his stress.</p>
<p>(Diamond Steven fucks spinel whenever he’s too overwhelmed to do his homeworld duties. Spinel is just happy to have his attention and approval)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Wanna Leave This Play Date With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please make sure you’ve read the tags before reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven sighed. Today was the fourth day in a row he’s had a meeting with White Diamond to try and figure out where to build their next colony. They still weren’t getting very far, they couldn’t seem to agree on anything, and Steven could feel the frustration building. He could only hope they finished up for the day soon so he could go relieve some of that stress. White had gifted Steven a beautiful Spinel last year and it didn’t take long before he found the best thing about her. She would do whatever he wanted, no questions asked, as long as it meant he was happy. She liked to play little games so he invented a few of his own, of a less childish nature. And today he wanted to play all of them. </p>
<p>Spinel greeted Steven cheerfully as he walked into the garden, until she saw the form he had taken. She knew when he was using his diamond powers, she was in for a rough time. She knew better than to let him see her concern but she still felt herself shiver a little.<br/>
He pushed her face first up against the nearest spire, careful not to harm her gem in the process. “Tell me the rules, Spinel.” He said.<br/>
“No touching without you telling me to, no tears, and no saying no.” </p>
<p>Steven loosened the grip around her waist, allowing her to turn around and face him. “Good girl. He said before leaning down to kiss her roughly. “Now, are you ready for me?”<br/>
“Yes, my Diamond,” Spinel said, walking over to the bed they had built when they started doing this and realized how uncomfortable the garden’s marble floor was. She knew not to keep him waiting when he was in this sort of mood. She could see the way his eyes glowed with power, amplified by his bad feelings from the day. She could only hope he wasn’t so overwhelmed that he completely lost control of his powers.<br/>


Steven followed her to the bed, towering over her as he watched her shift her clothes off for him.<br/>
“Good girl,” he praised again as he looked her over, seeing that she had shifted into the form he enjoyed most at these times. She beamed at him, happy to have his approval, foolishly hoping that meant he’d go easy on her. </p>
<p>Steven traced a hand from her cheek down to her gem. She shivered as he touched the most sensitive facets of it and whined when she felt him follow those touches with his tongue. This was the only real pleasure Spinel got from these moments, aside from the pleasure of his attention, of knowing he needed her for something, and knowing he’d never leave her as long as she did what he wanted.<br/>
Spinel let herself get lost in the feeling of his mouth and hands on her gem. </p>
<p>Steven kisses the middle of her heart before grabbing one of her hands and bringing it to his own gem. She looked up at him, surprised. He rarely let her touch him like this. “Go on,” he whispered, “show me how much you love me.”<br/>
She ran one finger around the outside of the diamond, loving the way he moaned her name in response. Spinel took her time tracing every corner of it, listening to the way he responded to each touch. She could feel how hard he was where he’d pressed himself against her thigh and moved her hand down to gently wrap it around his cock. This movement seemed to make something snap in Steven though, and he opened his eyes to glare down at her. He gripped her wrist tightly. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked. “Don’t you remember the rules of our game?”<br/>
Spinel took in a shaky breath before replying. “No touching without you asking, my Diamond. I’m sorry, I forgot.”<br/>
“I’ll let it slide this time, but don’t let it happen again.”<br/>
“I won’t, my Diamond, I promise!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter one of my first Stevinel fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>